


Better When We’re Together

by Teethteethteethteethteethteethteeth



Category: The True Lives of the Fabulous Killjoys: National Anthem (Comics)
Genre: Other, yeah :)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-17
Updated: 2020-10-17
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:21:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27066307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Teethteethteethteethteethteethteeth/pseuds/Teethteethteethteethteethteethteeth
Summary: I am just messing around. These scenes were screensaver-ing around in my head, and I just had to write them :)
Relationships: Code Blue/Mike Milligram, Mike Milligram & Ven
Comments: 22
Kudos: 9





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Ven is (I think) the name of the blond Books on Tape guy— one of the other guys yells that when he gets shot

Milligram’s sitting on the hood of the Am, flipping through one of those crappy tourist attraction pamphlets they have in every dead-end motel, trying to ignore the couple arguing at the other end of the parking lot. It’s hard to tune out, and they flinch each time the couple raises their voices. 

“You look tense.” Cursing in surprise, they roll off the hood of the car into a crouch, arms raised to shield their head. It’s only Ven, and they glare at him as he no doubt files Milligram’s reaction away for future use. “Correction. You are tense.” 

He dusts off the hood of the car before sitting down in the spot Milligram had been only moments before, while they stay sprawled out in the grime of the parking lot, forced to look up at him. 

“What do you want from me?”

“Ah, nothing of the sort! I simply saw your... your vehicle as we drove past, and decided to pay you a visit, have a nice little chat.” He makes a face as he says _vehicle_ , feigning disgust at the mention of it. Milligram fumes. They’d get up and leave, but don’t want to turn their back on the bastard. 

“So, what’s up with you?” Ignoring their shaking hands, Milligram leans casually back in the filth of the parking lot, propping their boots up on the Am beside Ven, whose face twitches in disgust before returning to a more civilized neutral expression. 

“Nothing of interest.” He doesn’t inquire after Milligram. 

“Aw, you’re not readin’ anything cool these days? Is it still called readin’ if you’re listening instead? You listening anything cool these days?” Milligram knows they’re talking out outta their ass, but they’d rather that than seem afraid. “How’s your pal Care-a-wack doing?”

Confusion shows on Ven’s face for a split fucking second, and Milligram grins, considering it a win. 

“It’s pronounced _Kerouac_.”

“Actually, it’s pronounced ‘I don’t fucking give a shit.’” Milligram drags their raygun from their jacket pocket (they’d slipped it in there earlier, forgetting about the holster strapped to their leg) and aiming it lazily at Ven’s face. “You gonna get going, now?”

A mistake. Ven laughs. “What, you scared enough to use that on me? You’re more a coward than I thought.” Still grinning like a kid in a candy store, he puts his hands up mockingly and hops off the Am, fucking _strolling_ away without a care in the world. Milligram’s hands are too shaky to pull the trigger, anyways.


	2. Chapter 2

“Hey, bitchboy. We sittin’ on the floor for some reason?” Code Blue stretches out hir words, one sentence lasting years. 

“Yeah. Parking lots are terribly comfortable, I suspect everyone will be laying in them in the future, or however it goes.”

“Nerd.” Blue grins, sitting down on Mike’s stomach. They make an exaggerated ‘oof’, tossing hir off onto the ground. Sie wails dramatically, not caring about attracting the attention of any passers-by, then grabs Mike’s arm, curling up next to them. “Holy mother of fuck, this _is_ cozy. Why are we paying for a hotel room, again?”

Mike shrugs. “Probably if we stay the night here, we’ll be to comfy to leave in the morning.” They grin, remember their meeting with Ven, and abruptly change topics. “Books on Tape is lurking around, I guess.”

“You guess?”

“Yeah. Asshole Number Two came by a while ago.”

“Why? He want something?”

Mike shrugs again. “Said he didn’t. Probably just wanted to exercise his right to be a complete and utter pill.”

“Sounds about right.” Blue pulls hir hood up, snuggling deeper into hir sweatshirt. 

“You cold?” Mike wraps an arm around hir. “We can go inside.”

“Might be nice. The others are all out, still. We’ve got the place to ourselves and continental breakfast.” Blue sits up, stretching. 

“Oh neato! You think they’ve got those— you know the ones? Round, colorful?”

“ _Fruit loops?_ ”

“Yeah. Fruit loops.”

“What kind of shitty-ass place wouldn’t have fruit loops?”

“Our kind of shitty-ass place. Ready?”

“Always.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mike and Blue have a very *kisses you* Bro.... relationship, I think. Just not-guys being dudes :)

**Author's Note:**

> Leave a comment below and come find me on tumblr @wishiwasthemoon-tonight!


End file.
